Us Against the World
by ashenrenee
Summary: "No one will accept this, us," he said, moving forward and capturing Harry's face with both hands, wiping away his tears. "The Savior of the Wizarding World and the Death Eater's Son? I would ruin you." One Shot. Warning: Slash


**Hello my loves! This one shot is a gift, for the lovely and wonderful NDMC, who sent me a prompt for this pairing _forever_ ago on tumblr. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is JK Rowling's sandbox, I'm just building castles.**

 **Lots of love for Jade Presley who beta read this for me, thank you darling!**

 **Thank you for reading and please remember to feed the magical review eating fairy!**

* * *

They stood only a few feet apart, close but not close enough; it felt as if there were miles in the space between them. Theo was leaning against the wall, breathing heavy and uneven, with tears in his hazel eyes. _An angel's eyes_ , Harry always thought. He loved those eyes. Harry started to take a step forward but stopped, mid-stride, one hand outstretched as if to reach out and touch but unsure if he could, his bottom lip trembling. _The devil's lips,_ Theo always thought. He hated those lips.

"Theo," Harry whispered, his voice pleading. Emerald green eyes wide, full of sins and secrets, and Theo couldn't look away.

"Please, don't do this," Theo begged. Harry watched his lips move, lips that he had kissed a thousand times, lips that had whispered an intoxicating combination of sweet nothings and the sexiest filth he had ever heard, and he couldn't look away.

"I'm not the one that's trying to end this," Harry argued. Theo closed his eyes against the hurt in his voice.

"I have to," he whispered. "Please understand, Harry, this _has_ to end." It hurt. Theo could feel the pain of it in every breath, the tight constricting of his chest as his heart fought violently against what he was trying to do. _It's for the best_.

"Why?" Harry choked. Theo's eyes flew open and he only just managed to stop himself from crying out in agony at the sight of the tears on Harry's face.

"No one will accept this, _us_ ," he said, moving forward and capturing Harry's face with both hands, wiping away his tears. "The Savior of the Wizarding World and the Death Eater's Son? I would ruin you." His words did not have their desired effect, and Harry only cried harder.

"Fine," he sobbed. Theo felt his heart shatter at the resignation in Harry's voice, _he was giving up._ "Leave. If this is what you really want then I won't stop you."

Theo stared at Harry, his entire body screaming at him to move, to run. He'd come to end it and he had. Harry would let him go and all that was left was to say goodbye and leave, but his feet were stuck to the floor, his limbs made of lead, and he _couldn't_. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He let go of Harry's face, his arms dropping to his sides clenching his fists against the desire to reach out and pull Harry's body against his own.

Harry let out a humorless laugh. "I know," he admitted. "I know that they would paint us in a bad light. They'd say horrible things about you, and I don't want that. I don't want them to judge you for your father's crimes, but they will - they already _do_. So go, leave. I don't blame you."

"I would have-" Theo stopped and shook his head. He couldn't say that. It wouldn't be fair.

"I know," Harry said. And he did, how could he not, when he would have too? "Try, Theo. Leave, and try to forget." He reached out and pulled Theo close to him, so that they were pressed tightly together. "Try to forget the way you feel when you're with me. The way it feels when I do this." Harry kissed him. It was hesitant, almost shy, painfully sweet and innocent and Theo's eyes fluttered close as he began to kiss him back.

 _I don't want to forget_ , Theo thought desperately as Harry broke away and began kissing along his jaw and down his throat, _I never want to forget how this feels._

"Forget me, Theo," Harry breathed against his skin. "Forget about the nights we spent wrapped around each other. Forget the secrets we whispered into the dark. Forget the sounds we made when we made love." As he spoke Harry unbuttoned Theo's crisp white shirt and pushed it off his shoulders so that it fell to the floor. "Forget how it feels to be inside of me. How it feels when I'm inside of you. Forget about _us_."

"Harry," Theo moaned as the dark haired man kissed his way down his chest. Harry's hands were everywhere; on his back, on his hips, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his trousers.

"Forget my name," Harry told him, as he caressed Theo's erection through the fabric of his boxers. Theo groaned and couldn't stop himself from thrusting into Harry's hand. "Do you think you can do that Theo?" Harry asked, tugging the boxers down to reveal Theo's turgid cock. "Do you think you can forget us?"

Theo opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was a strangled gasp as Harry took his cock in his mouth and started to suck, his head bobbing up and down enthusiastically. Harry hummed approvingly at Theo's reaction, and Theo felt his eyes cross at the resulting vibration.

It wasn't the first time that Harry had sucked him off - they'd been sneaking around with each other since fifth year - but Theo couldn't deny that this time it was different. This time it meant something _more_ , and as Harry's tongue swirled around the head of his cock Theo found himself wondering if it had ever been just sex.

"Harry, _please_ ," Theo begged. Begged for more, begged for mercy, begged for forgiveness. He was close, he could feel his orgasm building and he fought against it, fought against the urge to delve his fingers through Harry's hair and hold his head still while he fucked his mouth. He didn't want it to end, not yet, not if this was the last time. Harry gave one last hard suck before backing off, Theo's cock slipping out of his mouth with a loud, wet _pop!_ Theo whimpered in protest and Harry chuckled.

"I'm not through with you yet Nott," Harry assured him, rising to his feet and pulling Theo's face down to meet his lips. All hesitation and shyness, any innocence that had been there before had fled and this kiss was passionate, all tongue and teeth, _animalistic_ in its intensity.

Theo wasn't sure how it happened, wasn't sure who had pushed who, hadn't even been aware that they'd been moving, but suddenly they were lying on the bed. Harry was on top of him, still fully dressed, and something about that made Theo feel oddly vulnerable.

"We shouldn't do this," he blurted. "This is only going to make things more difficult." _Shut up Theo_ , he scolded himself. Harry pulled his t-shirt over his head and Theo sucked in a breath at the sight of him. He didn't think it was possible for him to get any harder. Harry was possibly the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, all lean muscle and tan skin. " _Gods_ ," Theo groaned, unable to stop himself from reaching out to touch the smooth skin of Harry's abdomen.

"I'm not stopping you from leaving," Harry murmured, leaning down to kiss Theo's neck. "You know where the door is."

"You're literally laying on top of me," Theo huffed, and Harry chuckled.

"You're a big strong man Theo," he said, kissing a trail up to Theo's ear. "I'm sure if you didn't want me on top of you I wouldn't be." His lips closed around Theo's earlobe, and Theo bucked beneath him, desperately seeking friction. "Patience, love," Harry scolded him playfully.

"I can't wait anymore," Theo said as he pushed Harry up so that he could undo his pants, moaning as he unzipped Harry's fly to find that he wasn't wearing any underwear. "I need you." He wrapped a hand around Harry's cock and gave him a few experimental pumps, delighting in the way that Harry's eyes fluttered and his breathing sped up.

"I- I thought you- you said this was a bad idea," Harry stuttered, flexing his hips and thrusting into Theo's hand.

"I never said it was a bad idea Harry," Theo argued, stroking him more firmly. Harry whimpered, his eyes squeezing tightly closed as Theo continued to work him. "I said that we shouldn't do this."

"Then why are you?" Harry gasped. Theo murmured a spell and smiled when Harry's pants disappeared.

"Because I could never give up a chance to touch you like this," he admitted. "To watch your face when you fall apart, to hear those little noises you make, I could never say no to that." And there it was, his deepest weakness, laid out for Harry to see.

"Theo, _fuck me_ ," Harry begged. Theo wasted no time in saying a lubrication charm and positioning himself at Harry's entrance, pushing up while Harry lowered himself onto his cock.

"Oh _fuck_ , Harry," Theo panted, thrusting so that he was buried to the hilt in the dark haired man's arse. "You're so tight, baby." He placed his hands on Harry's hips and guided him up and down on his cock in a steady rhythm.

"Yes, Theo, _yes_ ," Harry moaned, taking his own cock in his hand and pumping it in time with the pace Theo had set.

"Gods, you're so fucking hot," Theo told him. "I love watching you like this, bouncing on my cock and begging me for more. You're so beautiful this way, with your mouth hanging open and your eyes squeezed shut, your face flushed red, so fucking gorgeous." He increased his speed and Harry let out a loud moan.

"Theo- Theo, _please_ ," Harry whimpered. Theo swallowed hard, knowing what Harry meant but desperately needing him to say the words.

"Please what?" he asked, never relenting in his brutal pace.

"Stay," Harry whispered. "Don't leave me, stay, please." Theo faltered for a moment, surprised; he'd never expected to hear him actually say it.

"Come for me," Theo ordered, his eyes burning with tears. He fucked Harry harder, and watched as he came undone, his hand working his cock as he came, his cum spurting onto Theo's stomach. Theo gave a small shout as his own orgasm swept over him and he came, Harry's name spilling from his lips as he emptied himself into him.

Harry collapsed on top of him, breathing hard, and Theo wrapped his arms around him. "Please don't leave me," Harry whispered. "Theo please, _please_."

"I'm not," Theo breathed. "I can't. I don't think I would last very long if I ever did. I'd come crawling back within the week."

"Then why-"

"I had to try," Theo told him. "I had to at least try to do the right thing."

"The right thing?" Harry asked incredulously. Theo nodded, tears running down his face.

"The right thing," he reiterated. "Because no one will accept this Harry, I can't stand the thought of people thinking ill of you. I love you." It was the first time he'd ever said the words when Harry could hear him. He'd whispered it into the dark many times, when Harry was asleep, had said it as Harry walked away from him, the moment he was out of earshot, but never when he could hear. There was too much for him to lose if Harry didn't feel the same way.

"I love you too," Harry whispered. "We'll be okay Theo, everything will work out. Us against the world," he promised. Theo closed his eyes and tightened his arms around the man he loved.

"Us against the world," he agreed.


End file.
